


Climbing the Corporate StairMaster

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Braindrain, Brainwashing, Large Cock, M/M, Muscle Growth, Public Humiliation, himbo tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: Nepotism is one thing, brown-nosing is another, and fucking your boss? Well, that’s just out of the question for most people. When a new hire suddenly rises through the ranks, people can’t help but take notice -- and some of them don’t particularly like it.





	Climbing the Corporate StairMaster

It was charming, really. The way he strutted into the office one day, as if he himself owned our tech startup. It gave me everything I needed to know about him. His perfectly coiffed blonde hair, his ironed slacks, and his tailored suit jacket were all signs of someone who had never heard the word ‘no’ in their lives.  
  
I watched him for months. His voice, his gait, his smile -- it was all so wonderfully fabricated. It was so carefully crafted, in fact, that I nearly forgot that it was fake myself. For a moment, I may have trusted him. When the moment came, however, any trust I had in him vanished in an instant.  
  
“We’re looking for a senior project manager,” the e-mail read. “Four years experience, internal hire.” Given the brevity of the e-mail and the rather narrowing criteria, it was quite obvious the position was meant for me. After all, I had spent the past four years doing nothing but drafting designs, organizing manufacturing, and coordinating with sales. Beyond being an amazing asset to the company, I was already familiar with the inner workings of the departments. I had been here long enough to see it grow, and I wouldn’t dare miss my chance to take credit where credit is due.  
  
That’s when he came in.  
  
“I’m a pretty great candidate for the job, don’t you think?” Matt arrogantly flashed a smile at me. “I mean, I think I’ve been doing a real good job here.”  
  
“You’ve only been here for six months,” I replied, taking a long sip of my coffee to avoid as much eye contact as possible. “You’re pretty green for that kind of work.”  
  
“Green?” He laughed. “Oh, Cal, green is how I make the world work for me. I mean, it’s all about who you know and what you have, right?”  
  
“I think you’ll find it difficult to get ahead of me in that respect. I’ve been here since the beginning.”  
  
“That’s funny, because I’ve actually been talking with Barry a lot, and he really seems to like me! He really, really seems to like me.” He left the break room with a smirk on his face. I watched him strut into Barry’s office, and shortly thereafter, pull the blinds shut.  
  
Money, sex, flattery -- it looked like Matt would do anything to get himself that position.  
  
Unfortunately for him, we were of the same mind.  
  
I immediately set to work. Unbeknownst to the newbie, as it would seem he was only ever interested in climbing ranks, I had a proficiency for chemistry. Nothing enormous, mind you, but I discovered a few things here and there on my own time. Namely, I had found ways to alter one’s mental state quite easily -- and shortly thereafter, their physiological state.  
  
The plan set into motion the next morning. I stayed in the break room a little later than usual, knowing that Matt would ‘work his tail off’ and ‘accidentally’ miss much of his break. That way, he wouldn’t be pressured to converse with anyone or have to get to know the people he worked with. I set my trap in a particularly sweet jam-filled donut: pink icing with sprinkles and a strawberry center. Not long after the bait was set, Matt began his break.  
  
“Ah, there you are.” I looked up from my phone, pretending that I hadn’t been waiting for him. “There are donuts that someone brought in. I think there’s one or two left over there for you.”  
  
“Aw, thanks, buddy!” Matt grinned wide, not suspecting a thing. Besides being scheming and incredibly green, he was also much too self-assured. He really didn’t think I was up to anything at all. As he took a big bite of the donut, it struck me that it was unlikely he’d be thinking much at all.  
  
I watched the bits of strawberry trickle down his chin, splattering onto a clean, golden tie. He chewed slower and slower, until everything was at a standstill, and the jam dripped onto his shirt, soaking it through. He was staring off into space, trying to see something beyond the office wall that only he could observe.  
  
“Hey, Matt.” He snapped back to attention. “You got a little something there.” I gestured to his tie, giving a half-hearted smile along with my feigned concern.  
  
“Oh! Uh, I guess I do. Whoops. Is there any place I could…?”  
  
“Change? Well, there’s a gym across the street. That’s a pretty good place to go and get a shower in. Can’t imagine that stain won’t get sticky.”  
  
“Ah, well, I’ll head right on over. Thanks, buddy!” He cheerfully chirped the same, plastic greeting as a farewell before heading on out. I sipped my coffee slowly, watching him leave. Once he was gone, I headed back to my desk. I already knew how the story ended.  
  
He would be walking to the gym, fussing over the stain, when the drug would begin to kick in. The world would warp and stretch, slowly becoming malleable and soft. He’d let his guard down. He’d continue on with his original goal, but everything around him was slowly soaking into his psyche, even if he didn’t realize it. The enormous men around him, their prominent pec shelves, their bubble butts and huge bulges -- it was all he could see, all he could think about, even as he undressed and locked himself into a shower stall.  
  
He would grab his hardening cock, leaning against the wall as the warm water washed over him like the embrace of a soft quilt. Relaxed, calm, and utterly devoid of any other thoughts, he would pump: pump to the rhythm of the weights clanking outside, to the beat of their breaths, to his own wonderful scenarios that he constructed in his head. He would think of being bent over a bench press, his hole stretching as an enormous cock filled him over and over. He would start to want it more than anything. It wouldn’t be enough just to have it happen to him, no -- he had to be the one doing it. He had to be more like what he’d seen before.  
  
It was painfully obvious to me that my plan worked when he came in the next day. After a light scolding from Barry for leaving during his break with no warning, he waltzed by my desk, still full of that same confidence from before.  
  
“Hitting the gym?” I gestured to his full duffel bag, which was clearly new and unused.  
  
“Yeah, actually. I figured as long as it’s right over there, I could just pop over there after work.” He shrugged, acting as if it was his own idea. Idiot.  
  
“I’ve actually got some stuff from when I used to go there, if you want it.” I slid my bottom drawer open to reveal an enormous container of protein powder -- which was, of course, mixed with the exact same chemical I had used before. This time, it was a much larger amount. “I never actually used it,” I said, lying through my teeth. I had just shrink wrapped it again.  
  
“Oh, sure! Thanks, buddy!” He grabbed the entire jar, unzipping his duffel bag and dumping it in on top of shiny, white workout clothes. As quick as he came, he was gone -- after all, he had no use for me anymore. Typical.  
  
The next few weeks were delightful. I could see Matt at his desk, not too far from my own, physically squirming as his suit got tighter and tighter. Day in and day out, he was growing past anything he could’ve expected. What’s more is that people could smell him before they saw him. It seemed like no amount of washing could get that pit stink out of his clothes. Within a month, he had ordered three new suits, and had each of them tailored -- only to have to come into work wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt since nothing seemed to fit him anymore. He had to have things tailored in advance now, and it was such a shame, since it was his big presentation today.  
  
“As you can see from our numbers, the sales department is outperforming our expectations…” Matt’s cheery voice rang out throughout the conference room, entrancing Barry and the others. However, I had made sure Matt was very much entranced with something else. He was ever-so-transfixed on Barry. After all, he was the one that would guarantee Matt’s promotion. All that licking, sucking, and pounding… surely, whenever Matt looked at him, it was all that could come to mind.  
  
Matt modestly crossed his legs, his sweatpants hardly hiding anything. Everyone was polite enough to ignore the growing bulge in his pant legs as his voice began to quiver. Still running through statistics and analysis (most of which I assume he outsourced), he began to stutter and shake. His pant leg was nearly taut, throbbing in time with his enormous cock. A good three feet long and half a foot thick, his dick was threatening to rib free from the fabric at any moment.  
  
“And in the f-final quarter, we… o-oh god -- we expect… to see…” Matt couldn’t bring himself to finish, as his body intended to do that for him. Within seconds, he doubled over, his cock gushing gallons and buckets of hot, sticky cum throughout his entire outfit. His pants were soaked and dripping in seconds, falling onto the carpet and staining it terribly. His face was entirely red as the blasts of jizz splashed high enough to reach into his shirt, where his pecs began gushing with milk, further drenching him. Several staff members stood up, leaving in a hurry and covering the sight with clipboards, whispering between themselves (“What a fucking freak!”). Others didn’t even look up from their phones. As for me, I stayed behind until every last person left. Barry tried to stay behind, but I made it expressly clear through my casual glances towards him that I would be the one to talk to Matt.  
  
“Hey, buddy.” I shook my head, moving over to the window that looked into the rest of the office. “Double up on your protein shake today?”  
  
“M-Maybe,” Matt sputtered, slowly standing up. I managed to open the blinds to the rest of the office just as he came again, spraying his seed all over the desk. “Listen, I… I’m not feeling well, I need to go home.” He was trying to keep his composure, but his voice was meeker than usual. It was certainly quieter.  
  
“Nawww, come on. Let’s get you over to that gym. You can take a shower, maybe work out a little, and get your head on straight.” I tried not to chuckle. I knew almost none of that would help. The shower might make him cleaner, but I had a contingency plan.  
  
As we entered the locker rooms, he stripped down, throwing his soiled clothes straight into the trash. He rummaged around in his duffel bag, searching for something I had ever-so-carefully hidden in a dumpster.  
  
“Ah, jeeze, how am I gonna get clean without my shampoo?”  
  
“Ah, don’t worry. I’ve got some.” I reached my hand into my satchel, pulling out a small pump bottle full of white shampoo… and some other, less obvious ingredients.  
  
“You just carry shampoo around?” Matt cocked an eyebrow, showing me his real emotions for perhaps the second time since he’d met me.  
  
“It’s always good to have spares. Toothbrush, shampoo, soap, deodorant… but if you don’t want it, I could--”  
  
“No, no, it’s fine. Thank you.” He hastily snatched the bottle from me, locking himself inside of the shower stall. I patiently sat outside, scrolling through my e-mail while I waited.  
  
I could picture everything happening inside that stall with complete clarity. He would wash himself off, stroking his enormous cock slowly. It wouldn’t be sexual -- just to clean it. It, of course, had a mind of its own, becoming erect almost instantly. With a sigh, he’d reach for the shampoo, squirting out much more of it than he meant to. He was awfully big now, after all, and he couldn’t possibly know his own strength. Still, he’d pile it onto his hair and begin to lather. The bubbles would multiply again and again, growing ever bigger as it tingled against his skin. He’d feel a light pressure on his forehead, slowly moving upwards, as if it was into the bubbles themselves. It would be so light, so airy… so delightfully empty.  
  
He’d lose himself to it, just like he’d lost himself to everything else. Poor Matty, stuck in an endless loop as he reached for the bottle again and again. It would feel good, so he would want more, and he’d get just a little bit dumber. Then, dumb as he was, he would reach for it one more time. Lather, rinse, repeat, with no end in sight. The next noise I heard from him, predictably, was:  
  
“Cal! I’m outta shampoo!” Such a brat, christ. Apparently losing your smarts meant losing your manners.  
  
“You’ve had enough,” I called back. “Just soap up and get out of there.” I paused. “Rinse off first, obviously.”  
  
When he came out, it was astounding. His typically attentive eyes were wandering around the locker room as if he were a dog greeted with an entirely new environment. He even sniffed the air, running a hand through his hair. No longer so tightly styled, his hair was more of a loose and spiky quiff. Still brilliantly blonde, it perfectly complemented that dumb, empty look in his eyes.  
  
“Uhhh… Wait, I need clothes, right?” He scratched his head, walking over to his duffel bag. I stopped him.  
  
“Yeah, but those aren’t yours.”  
  
“They’re… not?” He cocked a brow at me, unsure of himself. Even a whole bottle of that shampoo couldn’t suck his confidence out, it seemed.  
  
“No, this one is.” I slid a duffel bag out of a nearby locker. It was remarkably similar, save for the wear on it. White fabric had been worn to gray through years of use. He slowly unzipped it, gagging as he was practically smacked in the face by the smell.  
  
“U-Ugh, what is that--”  
  
“God, Matty. This is why I tell you to wash your gym clothes. But you never listen. I mean, smell this!” I picked up a particularly musky jockstrap, mashing it against his face like I was trying to put it through his head. He struggled for a few moments, breathing inwards as he did so. Slowly, his movements slowed. I watched his eyes as they faded from their usual, icy blue to a deeper, richer green. Funny how this stink-factory jock was going to use that green to make the world work for him, anyhow.  
  
“It’s… smelly, huhuh…”  
  
“Yeah, it is. And you know who ends up having to wash all your junk?”  
  
“Wash my junk? Haha, that’s gay, bro.”  
  
I briefly contemplated abandoning this course.  
  
“Listen, just get your clothes on. We’ve got to go apologize to Barry. Here, I’ll make sure you have all your ducks in a row.”  
  
“My… ducks?” Matty stepped into his jockstrap clumsily, hardly fitting his enormous dick inside of it.  
  
“Just let me do the talking.”  
  
When we arrived at Barry’s office, Matty was even worse off than before. I had given him some hair styling products and some lotion. After all, he had to look his best for the meeting we were about to have. His quiff was much fuller, and it certainly helped his model-like face pop. As he stepped into the sun, the lotion took its full effect, giving him a nice tan all over his body, spreading up and down his body and along his cock.  
  
When we walked into Barry’s office, Barry reflexively shut the blinds. He didn’t make any hurry or mention of it, but all of us -- almost all of us, anyhow -- could tell exactly what he was thinking.  
  
“Matt, I would like to have a word with you about your earlier --”  
  
“Actually, Matty?” I tapped him on the shoulder, and he looked down at me vacantly, his attention snapping to me like two magnets next to one another. “Could you go make us some coffee? Thanks.” I turned back to Barry as Matty stepped out of the room.  
  
“Cal, I really need to --”  
  
“Listen, Barry. I get it. You two are getting along well! He’s a good kid, I promise. But the thing is, he’s been confiding in me, too. And, well…” I paused, and for a moment, I think I saw Barry’s career flash before his eyes. “He says it’s getting to him. The stress of working so hard, well… He ended up going on a bit of a donut binge. Wasn’t eating too healthy. Then, he decided to vent all that frustration in a healthy way by going to the gym! But between his poor nutrition, his intense workouts, and trying to make sure he’s keeping up performance at work… well…” I rubbed the back of my head in mock sympathy. “It’s tough for him. He’s started to see a therapist recently, but he’s not sure what else he can do, you know?”  
  
“Oh, well… that would explain everything.” Barry sat back in his chair, relaxing. I watched the color return to his cheeks. I had him -- and Matty -- right where I wanted him. Barry was too frightened to deny me anything, and Matty was… well, he was Matty, now. No longer the sass machine he once was.  
  
“So I was thinking… I’ll take the promotion. I mean, there’s not anyone else too qualified here to do it, right? And I’ll take him under my wing. Find him some easy clerical stuff to do, so he can pad his resume a little! It won’t be so bad, will it?”  
  
As I uttered that sentence, Matty barged back in, kicking the door open and putting a sizable dent in the wall. He then slammed it shut with his foot and cracked the windows next to it.  
  
“I gots the coffees, bros!” Matty excitedly slammed them down, recoiling a bit as one of them shattered, spilling hot coffee all over the desk and his arms. “Ouch, shit, bro!” I gave Barry a look of both knowing and distress. He nodded back, but quickly whipped his attention back to Matty as he did something not even I would have expected him to do.  
  
“What in the absolute fuck are you doing?”  
  
“It’s called, uh, creamer. Duhhh, bro.” Matty had whipped out his gargantuan, tanned cock. He was pumping it slowly, groaning without a care in the world as a gigantic splash of cum flew out of him. It landed in the coffee, mixing with it and turning the whole thing a light brown.  
  
“What the shit?!”  
  
“Barry, this is what I’m talking about. Listen, just… let me handle it, okay? Trust me.”  
  
“You can do whatever the fuck you want, I don’t give a shit.”  
  
“Great. Now get out of here so I can calm him down from… whatever he’s doing.” Barry took the first chance he could, dashing out of his office and slamming the door shut behind him. Pieces of glass scattered into the carpet, letting the entire office hear what was about to happen.  
  
“Wait, Barry, bro, you forgot your coffee!”  
  
“Let him go, Matty. Now…” I took an arm, swiping absolutely everything off of the table. “Lean over for me.” He followed orders so perfectly, perking his ass up into the air. His shorts fell to the floor, already stretched from his enormous frame. With only a jockstrap on, I easily plunged a few fingers into his ass. It was loose, despite his new size, and dripping with lube. What a perfect, obedient boy…  
  
I slid my cock out of my slacks, slamming into him and causing him to thrust back against me. His warm, wet hole felt like heaven on my cock. It was as if he had been used for years, just the way he had been using other people. I couldn’t help myself -- after all, the revenge felt as sweet as it tasted. I used him for hours, his moans echoing out into the halls, filling every cubicle with his stupid, empty words and moans. He came again and again, until his balls were drained and the contents were splattered all over the office. I took pictures, recorded him as I fucked him, and made sure to have him post every single bit of it on his snapchat. Nobody would say a word -- but deep down, everyone knew exactly what had happened.  
  
Once I had my fun, I slipped out of him, wiping my cock on his asscheeks.  
  
“Let’s go, Matty. We’ve got lots of work to do.”  
  
“But Cal, work is HARD! Can’t I please just look good and do nothing all day?”  
  
“Oh, fine. But only because you’re so cute.”  
  
The project went off without a hitch. It was a smashing success, and the company was rolling in money not long after I took charge. It was perfect without Matt’s arrogant influence.  
  
So, then, why go to the trouble to tell you all of this?  
  
There’s a glint in your eye that I can’t help but catch from time to time. A kind of fire that Matt had, but more tempered by your own morality. I just thought you might like to know what kind of future would await you if you kept that up. It’s fine to have drive, certainly. However, I worked my way to the top, and I won’t have anyone barging in on that. I don’t care what your degree is, where you went to school, or who your daddy is. With enough time and patience, your degree would be nothing more than cum on a wall, and I could BE your daddy.  
  
You look pretty tense. Don’t worry, we’ll never have to talk about this again if you just hold back a little. Ah, but there’s that fire in your eyes again. Listen, just lean back. Relax.  
  
Matty’s got your coffee here. Extra cream, just like you like it. Drink up.  
  
Feel that slide right down your throat. Isn’t it nice to just let it all go? Don’t think too hard about it all. Just keep drinking. It’s nice and warm, and maybe a bit salty. You’re not going to have much to worry about soon. Just focus on the nice things. Don’t worry about those hard numbers and those scary deadlines.  
  
It’s alright. Cal’s got you.


End file.
